WCPW Loaded Episode 2
WCPW Loaded #2 was a British wrestling show which aired on Whatculture's Youtube channel on July 4, 2016. It was the second ever show promoted by WCPW and the second episode of Season One of the Loaded series. The main event of the Show featured the debut of Noam Dar, who took on Rampage. The show also featured a match between Jay Lethal and El Ligero, with Ligero getting a Ring of Honor championship title shot should he beat Lethal. Staging The show was staged at Warehouse 34 in Newcastle upon Tyne on 15 June 2016. It was then edited and debuted on tape-delay on 4 July 2016 through the WhatCulture YouTube channel. The matches were all filmed at Warehouse 34 but the commentary and 'backstage' segments were filmed separately in front of a green-screen with backgrounds superimposed in. These elements were then edited into the show. The commentary team for WCPW Loaded #2 were King Ross and Simon Miller, Ryan Devlin performed as ring announcer and Kenny McIntosh, Stevie Aaron and Jennifer Louise were the backstage interviewers. The show was filmed back-to-back with WCPW Loaded #1, the shows taking place on the same night. Background WCPW Loaded #2 continued storylines that had been established in the previous episode as the series built towards the Built To Destroy (2016) special. Adam Blampied was fueding with both Adam Pacitti and Jack King and had invaded the ring with Rampage at the end of the previous show to disrupt the unveiling of the WCPW World Championship. El Ligero had beaten Martin Kirby on Loaded #1 while Prince Ameen had announced that he intended to find a servant to help him in his quest for the championship. James R. Kennedy had announced the formation of Prospect in response to the perceived lack of respect shown to Alex Gracie and Lucas Archer by WCPW. Card Rundown The show starts with General Manager Adam Pacitti addressing the events of WCPW Loaded #1. He announces that a security guard who received a piledriver from Rampage suffered a broken neck and as such the move will now be banned from WCPW. He then confirms that Big Damo v Rampage as the main event for WCPW's first ever pay-per-view, Built to Destroy. This is followed by a backstage segment as Adam Blampied tells Stevie Aaron that he and Rampage do not need piledrivers to take over WCPW but they will use them if they want. Primate v Drake The first match of the night sees Primate take on Drake. Primate is accompanied by Suzie Kennedy and goes straight after Drake, hitting a number of suplex's and a spear to pick up the win. Backstage again and Prince Ameen interrupts an interview with Gabriel Kidd to inform him that he feels that Kidd has potential but needs his guidance to succeed, suggedting that Kidd should become Ameen's servant. Kidd agrees to tag with Ameen but refuses his other demands. Kenny McIntosh is with Drake who bemoans his earlier loss only to be interrupted by James R. Kennedy who suggests that Drake is a prospect and pushes him to challenge Big Damo. In footage from the previous week Stevie Aaron then talks to Joe Hendry who is also bemoaning his loss on that show and is joined by Joseph Conners and the two agree to tag together. Ameen & Kidd v Hendry & Conners Ameen and Kidd vs Hendry and Connors is the next bout with neither team functioning well as a pairing. Both teams bicker as the match unfolds with Kidd and Connors taking most of the offence. Hendry and Connors eventually pick up the win as Connors rolls up Kidd, only for Hendry to blind tag in to take the pin. After the match Ameen berates Kidd for the loss. Jennifer Louise is with debuting Noam Dar when Jack King interrupts to praise Dar. Martin Kirby insists to Adam Pacitti that he deserves a match for the Ring of Honor title instead of El Ligero. Pacitti disagrees and Kirby says that Pacitti will regret that decision. Jay Lethal v El ligero El Ligero is next to the ring as he takes on Jay Lethal with the stipulation that if Ligero wins he will be given an official shot at the Ring of Honor title. The pair both hit a number of moves as Lethal plays up to the fans. After a lengthy bout Martin Kirby enters the ring attacking both wrestlers causing the ref to declare a no contest. El Ligero is distraught at the finish but Lethal offers him respect and insists that he will grant Ligero a Ring of Honor title shot in the future. Elsewhere Suzie Kennedy is with Primate when Joe Coffey appears and tells Kennedy to shut up before disrespecting Primate. Main Event: Rampage v Noam Dar Noam Dar vs Rampage is the night's main event, with Adam Blampied accompanying Rampage to the ring. Dar tries to use his speed and agility to overcome Rampage's power as the two trade moves. After a number of near pinfalls for Rampage, Blampied shouts at his charge to use the piledriver on Dar. Rampage eventually sets himself to deliver the move but Dar counters and rolls up Rampage for a two count. Rampage eventually hits a powerbomb for the win but Blampied admonishes him for not using a piledriver and storms off to the back. Jack King and Big Damo then hit the ring and the two wrestlers brawl as the show ends. Matches Videos |-| Part 1= |-| Part 2= |-| Part 3= |-| Part 4= |-| Part 5= Category:Shows Category:WCPW Loaded Episodes Category:Rampage/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Drake/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Primate/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Gabriel Kidd/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Prince Ameen/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joe Hendry/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joseph Conners/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Martin Kirby/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Noam Dar/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:El Ligero/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Jay Lethal/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joe Coffey/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:B-Generation X/Appearances (Team) Category:Big Damo/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Adam Blampied/Appearances (Manager) Category:James R. Kennedy/Appearances (Manager) Category:Suzie Kennedy/Appearances (Manager) Category:Jack King/Appearances (Manager) Category:Adam Pacitti/Appearances (General Manager) Category:King Ross/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Simon Miller/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Ryan Devlin/Appearances (Ring Announcer) Category:Stevie Aaron/Appearances (Interviewer) Category:Kenny McIntosh/Appearances (Interviewer) Category:Jennifer Louise/Appearances (Interviewer)